burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Surf Island Pack
One of Burnout Paradise's Premium Content Packs (codenamed 'Eastwood') is Big Surf Island. It will be released on June 11th, 2009. It will introduce an all-new district to Paradise City with new discoverables, events, online challenges, and nine new vehicles. It will be priced at 1000 MS points and PSN $12.99 / €12.99 / £9.99. http://blog.us.playstation.com/2009/06/08/big-surf-island-washes-ashore-this-week/ Big Surf Island Big Surf Island is around the size of Downtown Paradise. Criterion crafted it as the ideal place for online freeburn with wide roads, huge jumps, and concentrated stunt areas. The island was also designed so that players could drive anywhere, unlike in the original game when landing your vehicle in certain "off-limits" areas would cause you to wreck. :Main article: Big Surf Island (Location) Discovery *45 new Billboards *75 new Smashes *15 new Mega Jumps (The Island's Super Jumps) *More Drive Throughs **2 Gas Stations **1 Auto Repair **1 Paint Shop **1 Junkyard Events *12 new Roads to Rule in your car & on your bike. *10 new island-specific freeburn challenges that can be completed with 2-8 players online. *15 Offline events, some based entirely in Big Surf Island while others take you out to mainland Paradise City and then back again. **3 Stunt Run events **3 Road Rage events **2 Marked Man events **4 Race events **2 Island Tour events **1 Burning Route event, for the Dust Storm Island Tour Island Tour is a new event included in Big Surf Island. It is a time trial event with multiple off road checkpoints, and it is likely that completing these events will unlock new cars. :Main article: Island Tour Big Surf License Big Surf Island will also include a new license ranking system devoted entirely to the island similar to the bike license. Vehicles * 9 Vehicles In Total, 1 Unlocked on Purchase, 8 Won By BSI Events & Discoverables ** Carson Dust Storm ** Carson Dust Storm SuperTurbo ** Carson Annihilator Street Rod ** Hunter Olympus Governor *''In one of the shots in the background of the dust storm on the criterion games website, there is a store called bikers grove and a picture of a Harley Davidson style motorcycle, this may or may not be one of the new vehicles.'' Image:DustStorm_Off-road.png Image:Black_Dust_Storm.png Image:CarsonAnnihilator_StreetRod.png Image:Hunter_OlympusGov.png Development This update was originally touted as being free downloadable content, but was later revealed to be paid-for content. :We'd mentioned in a previous podcast that this would be free content, but we can now confirm that it will be premium paid-for content. :Here’s why. We never expected to create anything this ambitious for the island, but as it progressed we got more and more excited about what it could become. (In fact, that’s the story of all our Downloadable Content.) :Big Surf is the culmination of everything we learned creating Paradise City, and we want it to bring you a truly spectacular new experience – the highlight of a year of incredible premium content. Burnout already delivers incredible value for money – literally hundreds of hours of gameplay with your original disk or PSN purchase, plus more with the free Cagney Pack and free Burnout Paradise Bikes. ::''-Criterion Games, developer of Burnout Paradise'' Island Tour A 2 part Crash TV video set was released on the 28th May. It featured gameplay footage of exiting new areas, fresh new menus, the Island Lisence, and the Dust Storm. Part 2 is expected for release shortly. Island Trainer A trainer was discovered in a recent update to the PC version of Paradise that could be used to access the Island, which was still in development. Contrary to popular belief this was not a glitch but a trainer. The island could be accessed by using a flying car trainer and then saving the co-ordinates of the island's location to which you could transport to later. Pre-Release Island Players could see Big Surf Island still in progress, by gaining access inside the parking lot located in Angus Wharf, and driving to the top. An "incomplete" model of the island (including the bridge that is under construction) could then be seen. Image:Paradise_original.jpg|Big Surf Island view before the update Image:Island_View.jpg|Big Surf Island view after the Update Gallery Image:Big_Surf_Island_Event_Map.jpg Image:Dust_storm_jump1.jpg Image:Dust_storm_jump.jpg Image:Cavalry_1st_billboard.jpg Image:Dust_storm_big_jump5.jpg Image:Dust_storm_big_jump4.jpg Image:Dust_storm_big_jump3.jpg Image:Dust_storm_big_jump2.jpg Image:Dust_storm_big_jump1.jpg Image:Dust_storm_island.jpg Image:Island1.jpg Image:Dust_storm_big_jump6.jpg Image:Dust_storm_big_jump.jpg Image:Island 2.jpg Image:Island 3.jpg Image:BigSurfIsland.jpg Image:DustyDonut.jpg Image:Island1.jpeg Image:Island Screenshot01.png Image:Dust_storm_jump2.jpg Image:Dust_storm_jump3.jpg Image:Dust_storm_jump4.jpg Image:Banner_coming_soon.jpg Image:Dust_Storm_Buggies.jpg Image:Dust_storm_island1.jpg Image:Dust_storm_island2.jpg Image:Big_Surf_Sign.jpg Image:Bridge_Beginning.jpg Image:Bridge_Ending.jpg Image:Bridge_Middle_1.jpg Image:Island_cavalry_jump.jpg Image:Island_cavalry_jump1.jpg Image:Island_Jump.jpg Image:Island_cavalry_jump2.jpg Image:Island_cavalry_jump3.jpg Image:Island_cavalry.jpg Image:Spiral_Tower.jpg Image:TJT.jpg Image:CarsonDustStorm.jpg Image:CarsonDustStorm2.jpg Video 2Ro2apT7hYw 3lHjaoAGXfM l-j-sAmtmoA External Links *The Island Pack at CriterionGames.com References Category:Big Surf Island